Talks from Twitter and Tumblr
by Rusher equals Forever
Summary: Used to be called: Shocking Things I Find on Twitter. NOT A STORY, just what I find on Twitter that are shocking (to me, at least). NO JUDGEMENT! Read and review. Ask questions. Among other things.
1. Logan's sex kink and other BS

Okay guys, I decided to do something and you guys have never read this before. My brain has officially turned dirty because of a retweet on Twitter and I will say that I can unsee that but I can't since it's in my head and I can't stop thinking about it. Can you help me out? Like give me something that will shock me and make me think about something else. If you guys wanna know, just pm me because I don't wanna type right now and let everyone see it. You know? So anyways, I'm on Twitter and decided to start stalking the guys but they aren't really on and it's only the fans and I start laughing at the tweets.

So, I'm gonna watch the marathon on TeenNick (USA) of Big Time Rush. It's gonna be me and my 7 year old brother go nuts over them one last time before I watch the reruns again. Seriously guys, I shouldn't be surprised that Logan has a sex kink. It threw me for a loop. (I'm aware my thoughts are chaotic but that's just me because I'm nuts.)

I REALLY WANNA UNSEE THAT RETWEET!

I will update this as much as my thoughts will go and what I see on Twitter if you haven't seen it. And I'll answer any questions or comments you have for me on any update I have. So read on and review. Thank you

Love, Cola Marie Casper


	2. Logan and James

Okay, so I was on Twitter today (still am) and went ahead and stalked my page to see what the people I'm following's day.

This isn't really shocking but funny as hell.

(You guys are gonna have to PM me or review to be able to view this picture and if the talk from between my friend and I isn't any indication of what I saw on Twitter then you need to go back to elementary school)

This is what me and my friend were talking about and we were dying of laughter. I didn't really bat an eyelash when I first saw it but now that I'm looking at it, I start laughing. I'm on a chat site, btw.

Me and my friend's talk about what Logan was doing:

My friend: o.O is that mutha fucka humping a table?  
Me: I think so  
My friend: XDD  
Me: someone replied to it and said that Carlos took a pic of it in Brazil  
Me: or something  
Me: there's something wrong with Logan  
Me: but I love him anyways  
My friend: wow. lol. he's like hey sexy glass let me love you  
Me: -*bursts out laughing*- OH MY GOD!  
My friend: fuck plexi glass this is sexy glass  
Me: -*laughs more*- he's probably saying, "oh fuck yeah sexy glass, let me fuck you" xD  
My friend: NOW LET ME FUCK YOU! AND I WILL FUCK YOU! UNTIL YOU LEARN! TO FUCK YOURSELF! XDD  
Me: XDDDDDDDDD I bet you Carlos was laughing like an idiot after that  
Me: I know I would be on the ground in tears from laughing so hard

I was laughing really hard during that whole conversation. I wonder what was going through his head when he said that. And of course one of my other best friends said that Logan is fucking sexy and so is Carlos and she would fuck them both. I just made a comment about wishing I was that table. I'm sure that Logan's fangirls wish that too. Not to mention, she says Logan and Carlos are hers. **OKAY! THE RUSHERS ARE LIKE THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

And if you haven't this on Twitter from James

(It's a pic of him and his baby lion that he named Simba, PM me or review if you want the link)

There are no words to describe the cuteness that just exploded in this picture. MY FEELS HAS EXPLODED AND I CAN'T HANDLE IT RIGHT NOW!

**A/N: **Think I'm just gonna do anything that I see on Twitter and if it's funny, shocking or whatnot. Hope you enjoy that :)


	3. Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos &othr crap

I have no idea why I'm writing this other than just pure and simple boredom. I'm sure you guys heard of what Kendall did. He was quiet about that for a month. Twitter went kind of crazy over it. What are you guys' thoughts of Kendall's three cars and his private jet? My thoughts are: so the fuck what? He bought those cars, it's cause he can and he shouldn't be getting hate about it. At least, he's still a total sweetheart and hasn't let the fame get to his head. At least another person on Tumblr said that Kendall can do whatever he wants. Seriously, if I had that much money I would buy pick up trucks and a few sports cars, a mansion in California, go to Maui and Hollywood, buy a private jet. What would you do with the money if you were as rich as Kendall?

Have you guys noticed that Logan rarely tweets? Who agrees with me? And he should be tweeting a lot just like Carlos and James. Sometimes Kendall does too. He also tweet a pic of him going fishing in Malibu today (9-4-13) and we noticed that his black Bentley is in the background.

What else should I say? Hmmmmmm, have you guys seen a pic of young James and some chick going to a formal event? Wasn't he so freakin' adorable?

Would you have either of the guys get you some pizza or Jimmy John's?

I NEED TO STOP DRINKING DR. PEPPER BUT I DON'T WANNA STOP! UGH! (sorry about the randomness)

Got a question: what is all of Kendall's and Logan's animals? I know Carlos' and James' animals.

Another randomness: LET'S DO A DANCE PARTY AT 1'o clock! What else... you guys should send me a review of your favorite songs from the three albums. Doesn't really matter if its not on the albums or if it is. I'll be completely random on these posts and I have no idea when I'm gonna end this. If you guys wanna know things about me, review and I'll get back to you on that. I'm a total Kames, Cargan, Jagan and Kenlos shipper.

End note: BTR ARE SUPERSTARS, HOT, CRAZY AND ADORABLE! Not to mention, do you guys agree with me when I say that Logan, James and Carlos are hot wearing glasses? For me, they are. I haven't seen Kendall in glasses. Let's hope I see him in glasses. READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!

A/N: I was bored out of my mind and listening and kind of watching Carlos on YouTube from past videos because I have nothing better to do. Okay, that's a lie. I need to do my online English homework for college that's due this Friday at 11pm.

-Cola Marie Casper


	4. READ! IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I got an important message to say

KENDALL HATERS CAN GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE AND ROT IN HELL!

He got invited by Niall to go to that premier. They are friends. He can be friends with 1D all he wants. Quite frankly, 1D isn't all that bad. I like their music but I don't listen to them like crazy like I do with BTR. I can't stand haters. That is all.

On a more adorableness note: have you seen James' new picture? Ain't it adorable? I think so. My feels exploded and I can't even deal right now. I teared up. WHY HAVEN'T I SEEN ANYTHING OF CARLOS YET!? He should totally go on a tweet spree.

A/N: I don't care if I get hated for this but whatever. I will hate right back. I don't deal with assholes like that. They deserve a punch in the face and friendless. Just sayin'.

-Cola Marie Casper


	5. BEST TWEET EVER!

GUYS, I can't keep this in anymore. I will be doing a lot of updating because of the things I see on Twitter... HERE IT IS:

I just did a really funny tweet. In my opinion, it was the best tweet ever.

Then I saw a Tweet pic of Kames that just made me cry with laughter. I couldn't breathe.

FINALLY, LOGAN IS ON TWITTER BEING MEAN TO DUSTIN ABOUT HIS HANDWRITING BACK IN '93. Which I said that it was kind of cute.

Carlos did a follow spree and I was in school when that happened. I WILL GET FOLLOWED BY CARLOS ONE OF THESE DAYS because that will make my life.

IF ANY ONE YOU GUYS HAVE A TWITTER, FOLLOW ME RusherSwag94

BABY WHITE LIONS! JAMES DID A PIC WITH THREE BABY WHITE LIONS! That pic did a number on me because I about cried with how adorable that is.

CARLEXA SHIPPER!

So apparently there's some tickets to go see BTR already. I mean, haven't they JUST got back from their Summer Break Tour? That's really confusing.

I might have some naughty thoughts on here. Why do you think I rated it M?

James is sexy in beanies and glasses.

Shit on Tumblr, back in an episode, I don't even know what that episode is. Anyways, it was of the guys covering their faces except for Logan because HE CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL HE WANTS since he's so sexy.

If you guys wanna know what I tweeted and what I saw on Twitter, review.

That is all.

-Cola Marie Casper


	6. Reaction to a BTR concert and stuff

If I ever went to a BTR concert, I will most likely do the following:

**The stages and time-periods of going to a BTR conert:**

**Getting the tickets: **you can have my money, I can't believe I'm actually seeing them live. OMG it's like 649 years away ugh but I can wait. OMG I'm gonna see my future husband James Maslow. HOLY FUCK!

**Week before the concert: **EVERYONE MUST KNOW HOW AMAZING MY LIFE IS RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T BREATHE! WHAT IS AIR!? I GET TO SEE JAMES MASLOW! MY IDOL! MY LOVE! MY BABY! I WANT TO HAVE HIS BABIES!

**Night before the concert: **WHAT IS SLEEP!? Must look at all of the pictures of the guys but mostly James Maslow

**On the way to the concert: **let's listen to every song they ever recorded, yes? Okay and I'm going to be making some sounds that I've never made before and my heart is racing and I'm going to go apeshit and I can't even sit still. MOM, ARE WE THERE YET!? I CAN'T BREATHE! HOLY FUCK! OH GOD! My mom is looking at me weird because I can't stop moving and shifting in my seat and squealing like a fangirl.

**At the venue: **OMFG, THEY ARE GOING TO BE ON THAT STAGE SOON. I WILL SEE MY BABY! HOLY FUCK! GOTTA TWEET THIS SHIT! Let's take 50 pictures of the place and post it to Twitter and go fangirl nuts and fangirl with the next chick that's sitting next to me. GO NUTS WITH THE CHICK THAT'S A JAMES MASLOW GIRL!

**The concert starts: **START SCREAMING! HE IS RIGHT THERE! HOLY FUCK! HE IS BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS ME! I'M GONNA DIE! LIKE HOLY FUCK! WE ARE IN THE SAME BUILDING! I LOVE HIS VOICE! MARRY ME! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU JAMES MASLOW! GOTTA FLASH THOSE POSTERS I FUCKING MADE AND HOPEFULLY THEY SEE IT! COMMENCE SCREAMING TO EVERY SONG AND SING ALONG TO IT! THEY'RE NOT JUST ON PICTURES AND ON TV! THEY ARE RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! DID I... DID THAT FUCKING JUST HAPPENED? JAMES MASLOW I FUCKING LOVE YOU! MARRY ME AND I WILL HAVE YOUR BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN! HOLY FUCK!

**Limbo period: **is this real life? DID THAT JUST FUCKING HAPPEN!? My life is complete. I LOVE YOU, JAMES DAVID MASLOW!

**The concert ends: **I can't even breathe. WHAT THE FUCK IS AIR!? JAMES DAVID MASLOW SMILED AT ME! HE TOUCHED MY HAND! HOLY FUCK!

**Going back home: **THAT WAS THE BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THAT JUST FUCKING HAPPENED! I WILL TWEET EVERYTHING WHEN I GET HOME SINCE I WAS TOO BUSY SCREAMING AND FANGIRLING OVER JAMES MASLOW! He's the most perfect male specimen and I just saw his perfect smile and his amazing hazel eyes. OMFG!

**The next week: **is there any music out there? Their music are my life right now (it's true, I can't stop listening to their songs and its amazing and just OMFG! COMMENCE SCREAMING!)

**The next month: **when are they coming back? MOM! DO YOU KNOW WHEN MY BABY IS COMING BACK!?

**and the cycle repeats**

I'm a James Maslow girl if you haven't noticed...  
I will literally go apeshit if my mom ever bought tickets to go see them in concert. I won't be able to breathe and I will start tweeting like crazy about it and take millions of pictures and just go aboslutely crazy over it. I WILL FIND SOME WAY TO GO SEE THEM IN CONCERT AND GO TO A MEET AND GREET!

Have you guys seen this on Twitter:

**What's next for BTR?**

The guys may be on a Big Time Tour right now, but Kendall spilled some secrets about theirie last day on set - and what's next for the boys!

With Season 4 of the hit show complete, Rushers can't help but wonder what's next for James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan. A four-season run is a huge success for any TV show but now that the guys are getting older and pursuing different projects, everyone's wondering what their next move will be. As Carlos pursues his dream of directing and Kendall works on new music with his band Heffron Drive, fans are concerned that it might be the end:  
But not to worry! "We're doing the tour and we have our album out," Kendall tells _Popstar! _exclusively. "It's all kind of happening right now, nothing is going away. Especially with this new album, who knows what song might just take off on its own."  
Plus, Kendall spills on a big time rumor that Rushers are hoping becomes a reality! "I even heard that we're going to come back and do a movie or something, so we're going to keep fliming," he spills. "They didn't get rid of the sets."

YOU HEAR THAT RUSHERS? IT'S NOT GOING AWAY! I seriously hope they do a movie because I will totally go see it and see it every chance I can get until it comes out on DVD. Who is with me? Is it wrong of me to get my 7 year old brother into this boy band? They are perfect role models though.

Have you guys hear of a Directioner (I don't have any qualms with 1 Direction, I have a best friend that's a Directioner) killed her dog just to have the members follow her? I'm gonna be Gustavo here and say this: HOW STUPID ARE YOU!? I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE GODDAMN FACE! LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!? Don't do that and go through the trouble to have your idol follow you on Twitter. That's the **MOST **stupidest thing a fan can ever do. That makes me so pissed off, it's not even funny.

I really hope there's gonna be a personalized James Maslow bandanna available soon because I will buy that. I haven't seen anything about BTR in stores and its hard because of all these Rushers are everywhere and they get it before anyone else. I just feel really unlucky to not ever go to a BTR concert.

Some Rushers made Twitter accounts of the guys' body parts... That's what happens when we're not entertained. I was severly entertained when it happened.

I love James' cover of Love Somebody by Maroon 5

This is no easy feat but umm JAMES DAVID MASLOW IS HOTTER THAN ADAM LEVINE!

I have dreams of being with James... Then I wake up and I'm like: -_- FML! REALLY!?  
If I ever woke up from a coma and I'm married to James Maslow... I wouldn't even question it.

I still have this incredibly strong urge to punch someone in the goddamn face

James is hot in his American flag speedo...

One more thing: Ariana Grande hasn't gotten in trouble for cussing but the guys get in trouble for this line: I wanna touch like I did before. That's unfair.

That is all,  
Cola Marie Casper


	7. Carlexa Engagement

I'll just be honest here and say that CARLEXA ARE ENGAGED!

That is right Carlexa are going to be tying the knot, it's just not gonna be anytime soon. Hopefully. To be totally honest, I'm not really shocked that this happened. Had a feeling something was gonna go down when I was watching The Social Network (still haven't finished it but its really good) so I went with my gut and checked my Twitter on my tablet and it blew up with talks about the Carlexa engagement.

I have sympathy towards those Carlos girls because if James got engaged I would be freaking out and having some major problems so I totally understand where they are coming from.

Like I said before, I'm a total Carlexa shipper because they are cute together and would be making some beautiful babies. Let's hope they ustream the wedding because let's be real here I will totally watch that and see the guys be all emotional and just adorableness. I would totally be James' date to the wedding.

For all of those Carlexa haters...

You

Can

Go

Suck

My

10

Inch

Imaginary

Dick

And

You

Can

Go

Fuck

Yourself

And

Go

Die

In

A

Mother

Fucking

Hole

For

All

We

Carlexa

Shippers

Care

That is all

One more thing:

James is an uncle

That is all,  
Cola Marie Casper


	8. Logan's Birthday and Drama

Since today is Logan's birthday and he replied to a tweet from Alexa's sister. Now the Rushers are starting pointless shit. Wow, it's just a fucking tweet. Holy fuck. Just stop with the drama. Please. He said so himself that he's a flirt. So the fuck what? He can reply to anyone he wants to. Okay? So just chill the fuck out and calm the fuck down. I'm really fucking amused with this fandom again. The Rushers on Twitter amuse me to no end. Jesus fucking Christ, people are stupid. JUST STOP WITH THE FUCKING DRAMA BECAUSE OF A DAMN TWEET! LET'S ALL ENJOY LOGAN'S BIRTHDAY! I love the Rusher family but holy fuck some people are stupid. I don't even know Makenzie so I don't give two shits about her. I'm keeping my opinion to myself because I don't have an opinion at all.

On to the next topic of conversation:

Apparently Stephen told Logan congrats on the engagement...

-*waits for the squeals for Kogan*-

.

.

.

.

.

.

But Logan said: Thanks buddy... wait... whAT!?

I started laughing at that because it's amusing to me.

Let me say this Rushers:

LOGAN

IS

SINGLE

and

HE'S

HAPPY!

I'm sure if he was dating anyone, we would all know about it one way or another. So let's stop making assumptions other than be totally happy for Kogan (if it was real because I ship them really hard just like I do with Carlexa). Today is Logan's birthday and we should enjoy his special day of coming into this world 24 years ago. There's a million things that I love about Logan Philip Henderson and it would take years for me to write that list down.

I can't really think of anything else to say other than just stop being stupid and making assumptions. Seriously, just stop. Logan and Makenzie aren't dating. THEY ARE FRIENDS! Calm the fuck down and shut the fuck up. Logan is 24 and she's like, what, 19. Just stop with that. There's nothing going on between them.

LOGAN

IS

A

HUGE

FLIRT

We should all know that from his interviews when they first started this band that touched millions of lives. I'ma shut the fuck up because I repeated myself and I'm annoyed with myself for this.

One more thing:

DON'T

LET

JUSTIN

BIEBER

WIN

VOTE

FOR

JAMES

DAVID

MASLOW

BECAUSE HE'S AWESOME AND BETTER LOOKING THAN BIEBER ANY DAY

Not to mention, I would do some really bad things to that man.

That is all,  
Cola Marie Casper aka Maslow because I'm married to him (don't even say anything because I won't listen and just let me live in my fantasy kaythanksbye)


End file.
